


For Her Pleasure

by indiegal85



Series: The Needs Of The Many [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: Some of the assumptions ex-Emperor Philippa Georgiou makes about people in the prime universe are way off base. This is one of those times.





	For Her Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsEllieJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEllieJane/gifts).



> This story came about after a prompt from MsEllieJane, which was then backed up by some of the other wonderful ladies of the Kat Cornwell fan club. I hope you enjoy!

The door chimed. Surprised, Kat lifted her head to look at the chronometer. It read 23:15, and Kat’s brow furrowed before she remembered where she was. On Discovery, any number of people could be ringing her doorbell at odd hours. Reluctantly she rose from her comfy chair and ambled over to the door.

“Oh. It’s you.”

Ex-Terran emperor Philippa Georgiou raised her eyebrows and sauntered past Kat, before spinning to face her.

“Is that any way to greet an old friend, Katrina?”

Kat folded her arms as the doors wooshed closed behind her. “You and I aren’t friends, _Pippa_. Not these versions of us, anyway.”

Georgiou pouted and flung herself down in a chair. “These versions of everyone are so boring. So wholesome. I couldn’t even get Commander Stamets and his puppy to play with me earlier.”

Kat’s eyebrows rose. “If you’re referring to Doctor Culber, I’m sure you’re aware that they’re going through an awful lot at the moment.”

Georgiou waved her hand dismissively. “If you say so. I wouldn’t let a little thing like coming back from the dead stop me from having fun.”

“So I see,” Kat remarked.

Georgiou leaned forward, pinning Kat with her gaze. “And what about you, Katrina? In my universe, we used to have fun. You were one of the few people who I could really trust. And the only person who could bring me to orgasm in less than a minute, when you wanted to.” She smirked. “Though I don’t suppose I should give you full credit; your little toys certainly helped.”

“Is that so?” asked Kat, taking care to keep her voice even though her heart rate had sped up at Georgiou’s last words.

“It is. It’s hard to choose, of course, but I think my favourite was the time you bound me naked to a bedpost and didn’t let me sleep for a week. You got very creative. You jammed all sorts of things up inside me.”

“Really.”

“You had some particularly nasty nipple clamps that you attached to me that time as well. I still have the scars,” Georgiou continued with relish.

“Do you have any limits?” Kat asked, trying not to sound too curious. The last thing she wanted was to let Philippa think she was having an effect.

“Not in the bedroom. My Katrina used to use me however she wanted. For her pleasure.” Philippa paused, scanning Kat for reactions, then slumped back in her chair, disappointment etched all over her face. “But not in this universe. What do you do here for entertainment? Flower arranging? Brass rubbings?” A mocking smile spread across her face and she stood, sauntering towards Kat cockily. “No, don’t tell me. You’re an avid birdwatcher.”

Without any warning, Kat backhanded her across the face hard enough to make her stumble, then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.

“How dare you talk to me like that? Have you forgotten your place?” Still tugging Georgiou’s hair, Kat forced her down onto her knees. “Apologise, now.”

After a moment, Georgiou blinked the shock out of her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Kat smirked. “I didn’t mean with words.” She unzipped her trousers, pulling them and her underwear down swiftly and stepping out of them, before returning to the kneeling woman and forcing her head between her legs. “I said, apologise.”

The eagerness with which the other woman applied herself to the task confirmed Kat’s suspicions and allayed any remaining fears; this was exactly what Philippa had been asking for but was too proud, or maybe scared, to say. Kat bit back a moan as Georgiou lavished attention on her, clearly eager to please and maybe hoping to show off a little. Reluctantly, Kat stepped back, smiling as a little whine escaped from Philippa.

“Very good. I accept your apology.” She dropped to a squat, keeping her eye level just slightly above Philippa’s and enjoying the lust and need she saw there. “You know, my Philippa was a top too, so I’ve never done this before. When we were together, it was mostly vanilla.” She rose to her feet again. “So I think I’m going to enjoy this. There are some things I’ve been wanting to do for a very, very long time. Now stay there and wait for me like a good girl.”

Putting an extra swing in her step, she sashayed through to the bedroom, and paused to breathe. This was not how she’d imagined her evening going when she’d sat down with a book to wind down half an hour ago. However, she couldn’t deny the surprise was a good one. She opened her closet and pulled out her duffel bag, taking her time as she decided which toys both of them were going to enjoy the most. She unzipped her jacket but didn’t remove it, anticipating that Philippa would enjoy the humiliation of being thoroughly dominated by a Starfleet Officer. Next, she pulled on a pair of black lacy knickers and her favourite pointed stilettos. Putting her chosen playthings back at the top of her bag, she hefted it in her hand and opened the doors back to the living space.

Georgiou was still kneeling, exactly where Kat had left her. Her head was bowed and her hands were behind her back, the perfect picture of an obedient sub waiting for her mistress. Kat shivered in anticipation. But first, there were a couple of things she wanted to make clear. Crossing the room, she dropped the duffel on the floor by the bed, enjoying the look of worry that crossed Philippa’s face at the ‘clunk’ it made when dropped. She smiled, then lowered herself so she was on a level with the kneeling woman.

“There’s a couple of things I want to make clear before we start. This is not your universe and here, we practice safe, consensual BDSM. I’m going to hurt you because I think you’ll enjoy it. If you’re not, you need to tell me and I’ll stop. I will not engage in this unless you agree to these terms. I’m here to make us both feel good, not to abuse you, is that understood?”

A slightly incredulous look had come over Philippa’s face, but she nodded warily.

“Good. My safe word is pelargonium. If I use it, you stop whatever you’re doing immediately. What’s yours?”

Philippa scoffed. “I don’t..”

“Choose one.”

Philippa stilled immediately as the heel of Kat’s stiletto dug into the soft skin of her inner thigh. “Alright. Cupcakes.”

Kat was slightly taken aback and bit back a giggle as she removed her foot. “What?”

Philippa smirked up at her, and there was a slightly cheeky hint to her manner as she replied, “I’ve just discovered them. We didn’t have much time for baking in my universe.”

Mind boggling, Kat shook her head. “Alright. And don’t forget to use it if you need to.”

“Fine..” sighed Philippa, and Kat slapped her.

“I think you mean yes, Sir.”

Philippa brought her eyes back to Kat’s, and there was no mistaking the lust there now. “Sorry, sir. Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now… let’s get started, shall we?”


End file.
